L'histoire d'un jeune ninja
by emilien03
Summary: Jeune ninja de ces début a l'académie jusqu'à l'aboutissement de son rêve. Il rencontrera l'amour pensant son aventure et il découvrira qu'il n'est pas si seul qu'il ne le pensé. C'est un Naruhina, Sasu/OC, Saku/OC et plein d'autre
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Au commencement.

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon, qui a la chevelure blond tirant sur l'or, des yeux bleu tel un océan et avec une particularité étrange sur son visage car voyait vous il a sur chaque joue trois trais fin que l'on confondrai presque avec des moustaches. Ce garçon s'appel Naruto Uzumaki et il vit dans un grand village qui lui se nomme Konoha. Il est se que l'on nomme communément un apprenti ninja car il es encore en se moment sur les banc de l'académie du village afin de passer sont diplôme afin de le devenir. Et son rêve et de devenir le plus grand ninja de son village et donc devenir hokage comme son héros le hokage 4ème du nom. Il en rêve tellement qu'il en rêve même pendant les cours de son senseï Iruka. (se qui l'énerve quelque peu)

-NARUTOOOOOOO ! cria Iruka. Que vient-je de dire a l'instant ?

-Euh... franchement Iruka-sensei je ne sais pas je ne vous écoute pas vraiment, répond t-il avec un grand sourire et se grattant le derrière de la nuque.

-C'est bien se que je te reproche. Tu es le dernier de la classe, tu devrai être le premier a écouter se que je dit.

-Pff boulet... entendu naruto derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face a celui qui venais de l'insulter de boulet afin de lui rabatre le quaker et vis que celui qui venais de dire sa n'etait autre que Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Répète se que tu vien de dire, dit il en s'énervant contre son rival

-Je dit que tes un boulet même pas fichu de faire un ninjutsu ou genjutsu. Tu n'a aucune chance de devenir un ninja.

-Ah ouais cria t-il je serai le ninja le plus fort de se village et deviendrai hokage tu verras.

Pff ahahahahahahhaahahahahahahahahah, toute la classe, (enfin pas tous sauf sasuke, shikamaru, shoji et hinata) se mit a rire devant se que naruto venait de dire, il a fallu au professeur de hurlé de faire silence et de les menacé d'aller faire des tours de la cours pour qu'enfin il se taise. Pendant se temps naruto avait filé par la fenêtre ouverte afin ne plus écouter les railleries de ses camarades de classe.

-J'en es marre ! cria t-il d'un coup, Pourquoi suis-je aussi nul ? Se demandé t-il.

Sa faisait bien deux heures qu'il marchai dans les rue de konoha les mains dans les poches, sans sans rendre compte il était retournai devant l'académie et c'est assis sur la vielle balançoire dans la cours. Il ne sus combien de temps il a bien pus rester ici mais a l'entente de son prénom il releva la tête et vis que ses camarades sortez de classe pour rejoindre leurs parents car c'était la fin de la journée. On l'appela une second fois,

-Naruto...sa va ? Lui demanda la personne a ses cotes

-Hum...dit il en se tournant pour faire face a la personne qui la appeler.

-Sa va naruto ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas hinata dit il en lui faisant un petit sourire. Que fait tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec tes parents ?

-Euh... commençant a rougir, je suis venu voir comment tu allez après se qui c'est passer tout a l'heure en classe. Et mes parents ne viendrons pas me chercher je rentre seul. Et toi pourquoi n'es tu pas rentrer chez toi ?

-Il te laisse rentrer seul chez toi ? Et moi je n'ai personne qui m'attend a la maison donc bon je n'ai aucune raison de rentré maintenant, dit-il avec un regard assombris par la tristesse.

-Pardon naruto je ne voulez pas...

-Ce n'est rien mais merci comme même d'être venu me voir même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi ?

-Quand je tes vu si triste j'ai eu envie de venir te parler...

-Ah c'est gentil. Merci.

-De rien. Je doit y allez a demain Naruto dit elle en partant en direction de chez elle.

-Oui a demain hinata.

Pendant se temps là a la grande porte nord du village une jeune fille et un jeune garçon arrive.

Bon c'est mon premier chapitre j'écris très mal je le sais :) mais bon fait vos commentaire et je verrais si vous avez envie de changée une chose ou pas et si cela vous plaît dite le moi ou pas


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Devant les porte de Konoha :

-Enfin on arrive à Konoha. Cela fait si longtemps pas vrai ? On va le retrouvé pas vrai ?

-Oui Miki ont es enfin arrivé, cela va faire 10ans que l'ont es parti toi et moi, et oui ont es là pour sa. Depuis que l'on c'est la vérité on a fait que le cherché et si nos information sont juste il se trouve ici et …

-Excusez moi les enfants, demanda l'un des gardes de la grande porte, mais qui êtes vous et que faite vous ici ?

-Excusé nous, repondit le garcon en se gratant la nuque, je me presente je me nomme Asuki Uzumaki et voici ma petite sœur Miki, on es ici car nous recherchon...

-Uzumaki tu dit ? Mais ou ? Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible le clan Uzumaki n'existe plus. Venez avec moi je vous enmenne voir maitre Hokage.

-Oui mais...euh on es venu...

-Suivez moi vous expliquerai sa au Hokakge. Kumoî je l'es enmenne voir le maitre j'en es pas pour longtemps.

-Bien a tout a l'heur.

-Oui.

Pendant se temps la Naruto se balade dans les rue de Konoha en se demandant pourquoi Hinata etait venu lui parlé sa l'intrigué et il n'aimais pas sa ne pas savoir sa l'enervé au plus au point. Il en sorti au moment ou son ventre se mis a crier famine.

-J'ai faim. Je sais je vais allez chez Ichiraku sa fait longtemps que je ni suis pas allez. Et si je me depeche j'arriverai avant la fermeture. Allez c'est parti !

Et il se mis a sillonnée les rue de Konoha en courant afin d'arrivé a l'heur au restaurant. Il courrai tellement vite quand tournant dans une rue il percuta quelque chose.

-Aïe sa fait mal euh dans quoi je suis ren...

En relevant la tete il remarqua que c'etait dans une personne et non un objet en s'en rendant compte il s'excusa et reparti en courant sans se retourné meme apres avoir entendu le garde criée.

-NARUTOOOO JE VAIS T'ETRIPPE !

Il n'avais meme pas remarqué les deux jeunes inconnu qui etait avec lui et qui a l'entente du prénom du garcon avais une expression de surprise sur le visage.

-Mi..Miki c'etait l..lui. C'etait bien lui on la retrouve bon sang.

-Oui Asuki on la enfin retrouve. On fait quoi maintenant grand frère ?

-Je...Je sais pas Miki.

-Allez suivez moi les enfants. Ordonna le garde se qui les a remis de la surprise et mis fin a leur petite discuti

Ils arriverent au bureau de Maitre Hokage, le garde frappa et attendis qu'on lui autorise de rentrée,

-Entrée, entendit les trois visiteurs, le garde allez rentré quand il se rappela pourquoi il était venu voir le Hokage. Se tournant vers les enfants il leur demanda d'attendre dans le couloir le temps qu'il parle au maître.

L'attente a était de courte duré car on vien leur ouvrir la porte deux minute apres que le garde soit entré. Les deux enfants vis devant eux un homme avec des cheveux gris et une pipe dans la bouche, avec un grand sourire il les invita a entré.

-Entrée les enfants et assoyais vous. Bon Churen ma dit que vous vous appeliez Uzumaki est-ce vrai ?

-Oui répondit les deux enfants

-Ce n'es pas possible votre clan, a était anéanti il y de sa 13ans vous ne pou...

-Oui il a était anéanti par un groupe de ninja renega mais nous n'y étions pas ma sœur et moi , explica Asuki

Il y eu un petit moment de silence apres les explication de Asuki pendant le quel l'hokage reflechissai,_ mais qui sont c'est enfant ? Que fait-ils ici ? _C'est la petite Miki qui rompis le silence en répondant au interrogation muette de l'hokage.

-On est ici pour retrouvé quelqu'un dit-elle avec un grand sourire. On le cherche depuis maintenant six mois partout dans le pays du feu et on sais qu'il est ici maintenant. Ils vous l'on confié avant leur mort.

-Qui rechercher vous donc ? Demanda l'hokage avec une vague idée de l'identité de la personne

-Notre frère répondit les deux enfant, on la vu en venant nous savons qu'il es ici. Il se prenome Naruto Uzumaki.

-... VOTRE FRERE C'EST NARUTO ? se-cria l'hokage

-Oui on a apris la vérité il n'y a que six mois de cela, expliqua Asuki

-Nos parent nous on envoyé dans notre clan il y a de cela 10 ans avant la naissance de Naruto car ils vouliez nous mettre en sécurité, notre mère était l'hôte du démon renard a neuf queue mais sa vous le savez déjà dit Miki en souriant.

-Oui répondit l'hokage même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question

-Ils savaient qu'ils en avait après le démon que porté notre mère continua Asuki et ils ont préférai nous faire quitter le village avant l'accouchement afin que nous soyons en sécurité. Quelque mois apres cela nous avons appris qu'il avait attaqué le village et que nos parent était mort nous pensions qu'il n'avais pas survécu, on se trompé c'est pour sa que nous somme ici aujourd'hui fini d'expliqué l'aîné des enfant.

-Je suis désolé les enfants ne pus que dire l'hokage devant le reci que venais de faire les deux enfants.

-Pourquoi vous excusé ?

-Je...je savais que Minato et Kushina aviez eu deux autres enfant avant Naruto mais je vous croyais mort quand j'ai appris que votre clan a était anéanti. Je suis désolé..

-Ne vous excusé pas dit simplement Miki

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir renchéri Asuki, puis je vous demandé une faveur ?

-Bien sûr quoi donc ?

-Pouvons nous resté dans se village ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr je vais faire les papier afin de vous réintégrer au village.

-Merci répondit les enfants.


End file.
